mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:S.T.V.N. 9000/READ THIS IF YOOU SEE IT!!!!!!
So, I made an... UBER-AWESOME SONG!!!!!!!!! The name is OneNation. I need you to give me your best opinon on this song & you must give me suggestions because I have to sing this in front of my entire school on thge 15th. Here are the lyrics: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!(x3) YEAH!!!!!!!!! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!(x3) YEAH!!!!!!!!! We are a Rock Band We owned all of the land We made our first song And this is where you all sing along! We have done what we done! And we are number one! Oh Yeah! This is our awesome creation! WE ARE ONENATION! There's always more of everything So start blinking Everything will change Our fame is in range One Nation! With Stvn & Mak One Nation! When we attack To get the main role It is our goal to be... ONE NATION! YEAH! When you look up in fame We will raid The secrets of h*** When all is well We have done what we done and we are number one oh yeah! This is our awesome creation we are one nation! One Nation! With Stvn & Mak One Nation! When we attack To get the main role it is our goal to be ONE NATION! YEAH! We are totally rad As we are bad Were bad to the bone Next thing you know there is... ONE NATION! With Stvn & Mak ONE NATION! When we attack To get the main role it is our goal to be ONE NATION! YEAH! We have done what we done and we are number one oh yeah! This is our awesome creation we are one nation! We are Mak & Stv We are Extreme Mak is back when the Stvnator attacks we attract ONE NATION! With Stvn & Mak! ONE NATION! When We attack! TO GET THE MAIN ROLE IT IS OUR GOAL TO BE ONE NATION! YEAH!(x2) We aren't done! Were having so much fun! With Stvn and Mak we are back and we will attack! We are ONE NATION with Stvn & Mak We are ONE NATION when we attack We are ONE NATION with our awesome creation! We are ONE NATION and we are going out!(x2) We are ONE NATION and we are going... OUT OF THIS WORLD AS ONE NATION!!!!!!!!! YEAH! WOOT! OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So here is a new song called Return of Mak & Stvn (WARNING CONTAINS CUSS WORDS! (MORE THAN THE LAST SONG!)): We are Mak and Stvn We will go to the universe And tell the world (x3) Who is back? Mak & Stvn have returned to the skyes of Heaven He's so clever like a Monkey Chillilikki And we are gonna be Uber-Awesome dominats of the world And we are gonna see that we can be anything And we will show ourselves, but for now... WE HAVE RENTURNED!!!!!!!! To our new land and will show you all of our money The Stvn and Mak motherf***ers you'll only come back when we are MAD!!! Because it is... THE UBER-AWESOME RETURN OF MAK AND STVN!!!!!!!! It will be our motherf***ers that were leaving WE HAVE RETURNED!!!!!!!!!! You motherf***ers will learn This will be our very first song Because it is... THE UBER-AWESOME RETURN OF MAK AND STVN!!!!!!!! Our fans we will be greeting We will tell you what is bad As sad as you should be You should be in the box When all is well or the 1st in h*** When all the motherf***ers fell Who is back? Mak & Stvn returned to skyes of heaven Hels so d*** clever and will be hated never And we are gonna be dominats And we are gonna be score Want some more? WE HAVE RETURNED!!!!!!!! To our new land and show you all of our money To The Stvn & Mak motherf***ers you'll only come back when we are MAD!!!!!!! Because it is... THE UBER-AWESOME RETURN OF MAK & STVN!!!!!!!!!! You motherf***ers will learn This will be our very first song Because it is... THE UBER-AWESOME RETURN OF MAK & STVN!!!!!!!!!!! Our fans will be greeting Guess who is back? MAK & STVN ARE BACK, WE WILL ATTACK!!!!!!!!! Stvn will return to tell the WORLD! WORLD! WORLD! WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't tell me it is just a dream Or maybe, we will defeat you, YEAH! So Say Say Say Say Say WE ARE BACK!!!!! For Mak & Stvn there's always more of everything So start destroying everything!!!!!! We will Kick A** Kick A** Kick A** So Start destroying! We will start destroying because we are ROCKSTARS!!!!!! Stvn is back with Mak We are going totally rad Who is back? Mak & Stvn have returned to the skyes I hope were right Were gonna fight To ride back home to our uber-awesome land We have gotta make one grand WE HAVE RETURNED!!!!!!! So start blinking WE HAVE RETURNED!!!!!! You are thinking That we can't be ultimate kings WE HAVE RETURNED!!!!!! Is this what you think. This song is over not. But we have done a lot. Start hating yourself F*** yourself Do it our way You won't say Cause you are bad And we are rad!Category:Blog posts